


*just put a Merridew pun here no one will notice*

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Part of my Lord of the Flies Hogwarts AU that I haven't written yet and probably won't in the near future. It's just smut that probably won't even make it into the AU so I can keep the rating T.You don't even have to know anything about my AU idea to get it!Jack might seem OOC in this scene but by the end of my whole AU he's back to the asshole he is in the book, don't worry.They're also not 12 okay





	*just put a Merridew pun here no one will notice*

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is:  
> Jack is a Ravenclaw and his sister is an OC  
> This takes place sometime around Christmas in their fifth, maybe sixth, year

The door slammed shut behind Ralph. They were alone in all of Ravenclaw tower. At least, that's what Jack had implied, now that he thought about it, maybe alone in the _whole_ tower wasn't what he had meant, he just wanted him to think that so he could get him up here and —  
"So."  
Jack interrupted his thoughts, smirking at him from across the room.  
"So?"  
Ralph whispered into the room. It was dark and the few high widows didn't let in much light. He could just barley see Jack's shadow creep off the bed and out of the light towards him.  
"You know why I brought you up here, don't you?"  
Jack asked, stalking closer. Ralph felt almost like he was being hunted but he tried to brush away the feeling.  
"Well, yeah, why do most people bring their boyfriend into their bedroom?"  
Jack slipped behind Ralph and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Oh, you know, studying. This is Ravenclaw Tower, after all. You'd be surprised how many boyfriends and girlfriends are brought back here for a little 'studying'."  
Ralph could only guess Jack was smirking right now. He laughed a little and decided to play innocent.  
"And what exactly are they studying?"  
He asked, twisting around to look at Jack.  
"Well, it's a subject they don't really teach here at Hogwarts, do they? Muggles schools would probably call it. . . anatomy?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, that's not it. . . I guess they'd call it,"  
Jack leaned forward so his forehead was touching Ralph's.  
"Sex Ed."  
Ralph pulled back and laughed.  
"Then I guess we'd better study. Don't want to fail in case they do start to offer it here."  
Jack's arms dropped from Ralph's waist and went up to the tie around his throat.  
"You do seem to be right about that, for once." Jack started loosening Ralph's tie, but stopped.  
"You sure about this?"  
Ralph looked up at him nervously.  
"No..."  
Jack chuckled.  
"You don't have to go through with it, if you want me to stop, say so."  
Ralph nodded.  
"Is that— do you want me to stop?"  
Jack asked, looking down at Ralph in confusion. Ralph shook his head.  
"No, please, continue."  
Jack continued removing Ralph's tie, then his shirt. Jack's fingers ghosted the waist of his trousers. Ralph shivered.  
"Good?"  
Jack asked.  
"Y-yeah."  
With a flick of his wrist Jack had unbuttoned the top and was pulling down the fly. He brushed against Ralph's still clothed erection and smirked.  
"This hard already?"  
"Sh-shut up."  
Ralph stuttered. Jack laughed, and leaned against Ralph's shoulder.  
"You're cute when you're flustered."  
Ralph just blushed even more. In a matter of seconds his trousers and pants were on the floor. He stepped out of them and let Jack lead him to his bed.  
"Just lay there, and try to relax."  
He ordered. Ralph nodded. Jack grabbed his wand from the bedside table and twirled it in his hands.  
"I know a spell that will make this a lot easier, but I understand if you want to do it the muggle way. Just know, the muggle way takes longer, and we probably won't be doing...well....", Jack blushed a little. "I won't be sticking my cock up your arse tonight."  
Ralph stifled a giggle. Jack glared at him.  
"What's so funny?"  
Ralph smiled.  
"You're cute when you're flustered."  
He mocked. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, just, how do you want to do this?"  
Ralph thought for a moment.  
"Can we... Can we do it the muggle way."  
Jack smiled and set down his wand.  
"Of course, sunshine."  
Jack reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle.  
"Where did you get that?"  
Ralph asked.  
"Like I said, I've got contacts outside of Hogwarts."  
"Your older sister?"  
"...yes...."  
"You actually had to owl her and ask for—"  
Jack cut him off.  
"Whatever, it happened, so what, let's not talk about Gracie when I'm about to fuck you."  
Ralph smiled sheepishly. Jack shook his head and coated his fingers.  
"This might hurt at first. Spread your legs."  
Ralph did as he was told. Jack rubbed a finger over his entrance. The cool liquid made Ralph shudder.  
"Hush, I haven't done anything yet."  
"It's cold."  
"You'll get used to it, it's December and this dorm isn't well insulated."  
"I didn't mean the dorm."  
"Whatever."  
Jack pushed his finger forward and Ralph gasped.  
"Ahh!"  
Jack bit his lip.  
"Oh, fuck, you're going to be loud, aren't you? We aren't even properly fucking."  
Ralph but his lip.  
"Good thing there's no one here."  
Jack nodded in agreement. He pushed his finger inside Ralph even farther. Ralph squirmed but didn't make any noise this time.  
"You good? I don't want to rush you."  
Ralph nodded. Jack cautiously slipped another finger inside him. Ralph winced. He whined slightly, cause Jack to suppress a moan.  
"Damn, don't try to keep quiet, that's just teasing."  
Ralph let out a breathy laugh.  
"Good to know I'm affecting you too."  
Jack responded by adding a third finger, causing Ralph to gasp. He waited a minute for Ralph to adjust, then started moving. Ralph squeaked. It was embarrassing.  
"Aw, don't get embarrassed about that, not when I can make you," Jack hooked his fingers and hit something inside of Ralph that made him gasp and moan. "Do that."  
He quickened his pace and Ralph gasped a little louder.  
"Merlin, Jack, how did you learn how to do— this?!"  
"Shhh, it doesn't matter, sunshine."  
Jack muttered and brought his other hand to Ralph's slightly leaking dick.  
"Can't hold out much longer?"  
He smirked. Ralph but his lip and shook his head.  
"You're going to keep your clothes on the whole time?"  
He asked Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow and look down at his chest as if he forgot he was still wearing his white shirt.  
"Maybe. Just to tease you. But then there'd be an awful mess, yeah?"  
Jack slipped his fingers out of Ralph. Ralph squirmed at the loss, but it was worth it to watch Jack start to strip. He tossed his unwanted clothes at his trunk and and stroked his cock a few times. Ralph was on edge.  
"Right then, sunshine."  
Jack climbed back into the bed with Ralph. He leaned over him so that the top of their cocks were just touching.  
"Who's going to come first? Certainly not me."  
Ralph would have argued but he knew it was true. He just moaned Jack's name in slight annoyance. Jack smirked and reached down to grab Ralph's dick and rub it against his own. Ralph gasped at the contact and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack was breathing heavily, his hand sliding over hot skin faster and faster. Almost as quick as it started, Ralph was gasping Jack's name and spilling over his knuckles. Jack groaned and followed soon after. He dropped over Ralph, a slightly sticky, but welcome, weight.  
"We don't have to clean the mess up the muggle way, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first time I've written smut.  
> It's about characters from a book I read in English class in a world created for a children's book.
> 
> . . . I have no chill.  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 
> 
> Funny story: (and when I say funny it's not) I had Jack say "flustered" specifically instead of "nervous" or "anxious" because mental health issues aren't cute!! Love it when you're told "you're cute when you're anxious" moments after telling your date you have had problems with anxiety. It really shows they're listening to you.


End file.
